083114FateEric
cynicalCompositions CC began bothering temeriticArduite TA at 16:19 -- 04:20 CC: —―{ Hello Faith, how are you enjoying being leader? }—― 04:20 TA: "dude" 04:20 TA: "my name is fate" 04:20 TA: "get it straight" 04:21 CC: —―{ Faith is much more suited to you... but as you wish. }—― 04:21 TA: "im not some kinda fuckin" 04:21 TA: "nun or whatever" 04:21 TA: "how does faith work" 04:22 CC: —―{ You must first believe in Faith before it works. }—― 04:22 CC: —―{ That is why the name suits you. }—― 04:22 TA: "id roll my eyes but you wouldnt see it" 04:24 CC: —―{ Anyway, since we will soon be traversing your world, I am making sure you have a strife specibus. }—― 04:25 TA: "oh my god" Fate leans her head back. 04:25 TA: "you wanna see my gun eric" 04:25 TA: "you wanna gaze at my girth?" 04:26 TA: "youre gonna get dick envy i promise" 04:26 CC: —―{ So you have gunkind as your specibus? }—― 04:26 TA: "railgunkind and pistolkind" 04:27 CC: —―{ Hmm. }—― 04:27 TA: She pulls out her LA8 Rebel coilpistol. "you like?" She wiggles it. 04:30 CC: —―{ Your weapons are a bit bulky for my tastes. }—― 04:31 TA: "you aint seen nothin yet bitch" She pulls out a sniper rifle longer than she is tall and hoists it over her shoulder. Based on her stature, she shouldn't be able to pick that monster up. 04:32 CC: —―{ I prefer my lampkind to that chunk of metal. }—― 04:32 TA: "this is my baby" she pets it. 04:34 CC: —―{ Eric takes out his lamp, "And this is mine." 04:52 TA: Her lips scrunch up to one side. "thats definitely a lamp" 04:53 CC: —―{ It is my book-reading lamp. }—― 04:54 CC: —―{ I used to strife with my mother quite a lot. This is what I used. }—― 05:04 TA: "so you just grabbed the nearest lamp and bludgeoned her off" 05:04 TA: "aight dude" 05:04 TA: "waste of a specibus" 05:05 CC: —―{ It is quite useful in most situations, actually. }—― 05:05 CC: —―{ It isn't like I keep guns or swords around in my room. }—― 05:06 TA: "thats why you get one dude" 05:07 CC: —―{ I never expected that the game Kate entered me in was going to be a deathtrap. }—― 05:09 TA: "ima be honest dude" 05:09 TA: "i forgot i signed up for this" 05:09 TA: "til like vyllen reminded me" 05:10 TA: she smirks. 05:10 CC: —―{ However, I doubt that the sick minds that created this game expected us to be prepared, so there has to be some way to upgrade our specibi. }—― 05:12 TA: "i mean maybe" 05:12 TA: "our real parents or whatever probably know somethin about it" 05:12 TA: " 05:12 TA: "but then again where the fuck are they amirite" 05:13 TA: "like youd figure theyd have shown up by now" 05:13 TA: "theyre supposed to be godlike? well i never knew a god to be late" 05:13 CC: —―{ Kate is dead. It is a shame I couldn't off her myself. }—― 05:16 TA: "whoa dude" 05:16 TA: "first off timi" 05:16 TA: "like do you just like tell people shit" 05:16 TA: "also why do you hate your mom so much" 05:17 CC: —―{ She was never the kindest person, don't act like she was the victim. }—― 05:19 TA: "dude like" 05:19 TA: "i dunno your mom right" 05:19 TA: "but i doubt it" 05:21 CC: —―{ Anyways, did your server player install anything in your room? }—― 05:21 TA: "yea dude" 05:21 TA: "some kinda punch card thing" 05:21 TA: "real archaic and shit" 05:22 CC: —―{ Vyllen only gave me the basics. }—― 05:22 TA: She shrugs. "tell him to quit suckin and drop that shit" 05:23 CC: —―{ I will have to. I doubt he will though. }—― 05:24 TA: "why" 05:24 CC: —―{ He is always complaining about my choices. }—― 05:24 TA: "like your fuckin stupid prototype?" 05:25 CC: —―{ Yes, although I was not in the right mind during entry. }—― 05:26 TA: She rolls her eyes behind her shades, but its not like anybody can see that shit. Ugh. "you gotta get your head in the game bitch" 05:26 TA: "cant be all up thinkin about that mad buggerin ya got last night" 05:27 CC: —―{ I am in the right mind now. }—― 05:27 TA: "aight keep it that way" 05:27 TA: "cuz theres bullets up in them there hills" 05:28 CC: —―{ If only there was a way to combine items, like a shield and a shirt, to make armor. }—― 05:29 TA: "there totally is" she smirks. "more than one actually" 05:29 CC: —―{ Do tell. }—― 05:30 TA: "well you could staple a shield to your shirt like a dumbass" 05:30 TA: "or" she grins. "you could do the card punchy thing" 05:30 CC: —―{ So the card-puncher allows you to make items? }—― 05:31 CC: —―{ Interesting. }—― 05:32 TA: "yea" 05:32 TA: "protip" 05:32 TA: "dont put cards with shit in them in the puncher" 05:33 CC: —―{ What do you mean? }—― 05:35 TA: She takes out a card with a keyring ringed with keyrings, ringed with keyrings, ringed with hairties. This thing is way overkill. "youre gonna be punching this card with holes" she pops out the ring^ring^ring^hairtie "take the thing in it out first" 05:37 CC: —―{ Alright }—― 05:37 TA: "but yea just punch the code on the back of two cards into one blank card and alchemize that shit nbd" 05:38 CC: —―{ Hmm... Is there a way to see what it makes beforehand? }—― 05:39 TA: "i wish" 05:39 TA: she shrugs. "its a fuckin shot in the dark at this point" 05:39 TA: "ask your brainiac server player he might figure that shit out" 05:40 CC: —―{ So in theory I could alchemize a combination of this lamp and a crystal to make a crystal lamp? }—― 05:41 TA: She shrugs. "or like a fuckin crystal with a lightbulb in the middle" 05:41 TA: "or a crystal with a lampshade on its head" 05:41 TA: "idk dude i havent figured out how this game makes its shit yet" 05:42 CC: —―{ You could make your bullets into Tanzanite. }—― 05:42 TA: "the fuck is tanzanite" 05:42 CC: —―{ It is like sapphire. }—― 05:42 TA: "why do i want crystal bullets" 05:43 TA: "oh dude" 05:43 CC: —―{ Imagine the damge it would do. }—― 05:43 TA: "how hard is it" 05:43 TA: "gotta make sure the round doesnt shatter before it even leaves the barrel" 05:44 CC: —―{ A 7 on Moh's scale. }—― 05:44 CC: —―{ A diamond is 10. }—― 05:44 TA: "theres also the problem that my baby is a rail gun" 05:45 TA: "i need magnets in those rounds" 05:45 TA: "like id love to fire depleted uranium rounds but that shit is not a magnet" 05:46 CC: —―{ I have no magnets, unfortunately. }—― 05:46 TA: "i dooooo" she grins. "maybe i could make a magnetic diamond or some shit" 05:46 TA: "oh dude that would be so hot" 05:47 TA: "the real thing is that diamonds arent that heavy tho" 05:47 TA: She purses her lips. 05:48 CC: —―{ Would you like me to get you one of my Tanzanites? I have 3 left. }—― 05:49 TA: "sure dude are they heavy" 05:50 CC: —―{ The larger one is. }—― 05:50 TA: "no but like dense" 05:50 CC: —―{ Yes. }—― 05:50 TA: "aight" 05:52 CC: —―{ I doubt they are as dense as uranium, but they shatter on impact. }—― 05:52 CC: —―{ *won't }—― 05:52 TA: "doesnt matter if they dont shatter if they blow whatever they hit apart" 05:52 TA: "idk where im gonna get uranium tho" 05:53 CC: —―{ Jack might have uranium. }—― 05:54 TA: "good call" 05:54 TA: "ill hit him up" 05:54 CC: —―{ Still want a crystal? }—― 05:57 TA: "hmmm" 05:57 TA: "nah" 05:58 CC: —―{ See you later then. }—― 05:58 TA: "aight peace" -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased bothering temeriticArduite TA at 17:59 --